Pendulum Room Peril
なき ！ への い のり |Rōmaji title = Asu Naki Machi! Shōri e no Tōi Michinori |Literal title = City of No Tomorrow! The Long Road to Victory |Series = DBZ |Number = 17 |Edited = Showdown in the Past |Saga = Vegeta Saga |Airdate = August 30, 1989 |English Airdate = July 12, 2005 |Manga = Masters and Students |Previous = Plight of the Children |Next = The End of Snake Way (uncut) The End of Snake Way }} なき ！ への い のり|''Asu Naki Machi! Shōri e no Tōi Michinori''|lit. "City of No Tomorrow! The Long Road to Victory"}} is the 11th episode of the Vegeta Saga in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on August 30, 1989. Its original American airdate was July 12, 2005. Summary After half a year of overcoming emotional and physical hardship, Gohan is finally being trained by Piccolo who urges Gohan to train seriously and surpass even him as there is only six more months until the arrival of the Saiyans. Meanwhile, up at The Lookout, Krillin, Tien Shinhan and the others are growing impatient with Kami, who, after two months, has still not given any lessons to his pupils. Mr. Popo then takes everyone (excluding Yajirobe) on a mental combat simulation, using an old and mysterious mechanism inside the palace: the Pendulum Room. There, he transports them to one hundred years in the past in the middle of a long-since ruined Saiyan city. Tien Shinhan and the others are attacked by two ferocious Saiyan warriors going by the names Shorty and Scarface. Chiaotzu is the first to fall when Scarface takes him by surprise by breaking through a wall, grabs him by the head and proceeds to crush his skull. An enraged Tien attacks the Saiyan duo with Yamcha and Krillin backing him up, they land a significant attack and believe them to be defeated but they are revealed to be unharmed. Krillin is the next to fall having been pulled through the floor where he is beaten and killed. Tien and Yamcha attack the two Saiyans together but are ultimately killed as well. Returning to the present, it is revealed that it was all merely a dream. Kami tells the team that their opponents were only half as strong as genuine Saiyans. Rather than being frightened off by this revelation, the prospects of facing such incredible warriors renews the convictions of our heroes to fight. Major Events *Piccolo begins training Gohan. *Krillin, Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu are transported to an alien city where they battle two Saiyans. Battles *Gohan vs. Piccolo *Tien, Krillin, Yamcha and Chiaotzu vs. Shorty and Scarface Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Break Wasteland **The Lookout ***Pendulum Room *Unnamed Alien Planet *Other World **Snake Way Objects *Gohan's sword *Yajirobe's katana *Attack Ball *Scouter *Battle Armor Differences from the manga *Krillin and the others entering the Pendulum Room where they are transported to an alien city and battle two Saiyans is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *During a later episode in the series King Kai says that the gravity on Planet Vegeta is over 10 times Earth's gravity but when Mr. Popo sends Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu to the planet in the Pendulum Room, they all seem to be unaffected by this (whereas Goku can barely stand in the identical gravity on King Kai's Planet). However, the original Japanese version makes no explicit comments that the place they have been sent to is Vegeta. *Shorty reads Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu's combined power level as being 1,507 (1,510 in the Funimation dub). *In the Funimation dub, Yamcha calls out "Spirit Bomb" instead of "Spirit Ball". Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 17 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 17 (BDZ) pt-br:Uma cidade sem futuro! Um longo caminho até a vitória fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 017 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z